Footrest assemblies are generally installed on a vehicle floorboard in a vehicle interior on the driver's side of the vehicle interior. These footrest assemblies generally include a static or fixed position that does not vary according to the vehicle occupant's preference. In an occupant compartment disposed in a vehicle interior, an open floorboard is generally preferred as compared to one constrained by a fixed footrest, as the driver's side architecture of a parking brake pedal and its execution path can make a footrest option impractical.
The present invention provides a footrest assembly which provides a molded-in pocket to accommodate a parking brake pedal, thereby allowing for full actuation of the parking brake pedal while still providing the vehicle occupant with a footrest option. Further, the present invention provides a footrest assembly which can be easily installed on a carryover vehicle.